The Studio Animator
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Henry is a talented artist wanting nothing more than the opportunity to work under Joey Drew. Of course he was more than qualified to work under the ambitious man...if only he wasn't three inches tall. Simply small little drabbles based upon a borrower protagonist. If you have any suggestions or requests, we will be more than happy to oblige.
1. Finding Henry

Joey Drew groans as he rubs his forehead, ambling down the hallways of his animation studio.

The twenty-two-year-old man had a vision. A brilliant one too. One that would make Walt Disney be forced to catch up to _Joey_ , instead of Joey catching up to _Walt_. It would be unlike anyone had ever seen, something people could only dream of. And Joey was going to make it reality. _He_ was going to be the one to make dreams come true.

The only problem was, Joey had a team of animators, voice actors, musicians, and writers working on making said vision come to life, but they still didn't have a star for the films waiting to be made.

Hence the frustration of Joey Drew.

Henry Ross understood the frustration.

He actually fed off of it, wanting nothing more than to please the hardworking man who spent all of his time to compete with the best. His speeches were invigorating, and the teenager at the ripe age of seventeen-years-old was determined to do something that was more than him for someone who deserved it.

The problem was, Henry wasn't a human. He was only a borrower living in the walls of Joey Drew's Studios.

And if anyone knew anything about borrowers, it was they could only stand at four inches tall _if lucky_ when full grown. They couldn't make their own food, forced to scavenge crumbs dropped carelessly by the giants they also fear. Every single borrower was told that if a human sees you, you're dead. Nothing to it, just the fact you're a pest to those who dominate the world. One mistake and...

" _Seriously_? A fucking _no_? At least I came up with something!" Henry exclaims, fist clenched as his other hand brushes through his short hair.

...well, Henry wasn't the best borrower.

The teenager was too creative, too adventurous, too _restless_ to sit inside the damn walls while people around him drew and created works of art. Henry wanted nothing more than to have his own idea broadcasted onto the big screen for all to see.

Even if it gets him killed, even if he doesn't get any credit, Henry _needed_ to show what he could do.

That's how a sketch of a demon like character was drawn on a slip of paper and set on every single desk in the studio. The teenager diligently drew his idea, and then quickly placed them out so they couldn't be missed. It might've been over kill with having _every single desk_ have his drawing, but he didn't want to take a chance.

Apparently though, his hard work wasn't good enough for Joey Drew.

"Alright. Too cute? I'll give you fucking 'cute'." The borrower quickly then takes out another sheet of paper, the size about twice his height. It was meticulous work, but it was necessary. If Henry drew to his own scale, no human would see the damn thing without a magnifying glass. And who the hell would take the time for that kind of shit?

As he dives into the new project, Joey was walking through the first floor, trying to find Sammy Lawrence's desk. He knew the African American was only a music director, but maybe he had some sketches for an idea-

"Maybe I can do this."

Joey halts to a stop at the extremely quiet voice. It was so small, so short, incredibly easy to wave off as a whisper of wind. And the studio owner almost waves it off like that before his mind finally analyses it.

 _It could be a robber. It could be a late worker. It could be competition. It could be anything, so are you really going to let it go that easily?_

Agreeing with his thoughts, Joey quietly walks back the way he came, calculating brown eyes scanning every inch of the hallway and rooms for any sign of movement. There had to be someone there. And Joey was going to find them and teach them a lesson.

Or, that was the plan, until the human spots a tiny person laying on top of a desk, humming softly to themselves as they, as they...

 _Is he seriously_ drawing _?_

Henry was too concentrated on his sketch to notice the giant ass human staring at him in confusion. He was too lost in his little world to notice said human then walking closer to see his project better. The borrower had gotten an idea that topped even Mikey Fucking Mouse and he couldn't lose the idea. It was almost finished anyway.

Joey watches closely as another demon character a bit like the one he disapproved just this morning appears on the paper. A smile stretches across his face as the minuscule hands trace across the paper, as the person is forced to stand and move simply because the drawing was bigger than he was.

It was fascinating, but that's what really impressed the man.

"There! Say no to _that_ you son of a bitch!"

"It'd be very hard to, I must admit."

"SHIT!" Henry screams, leaping to his feet at the significantly louder voice. The teenager then sprints to his abandoned hook and thread, not even wanting to see who caught him, just pleading to a higher power he'd survive.

But a giant hand quickly settles on top of the borrower's only escape root, effectively stopping Henry as he jerks to look up at Joey.

"It's incredibly well drawn. And he looks mischievous, yet thoughtful. I think you have a winner, Mr.-" The human's eyes widen at seeing the tiny person, incredibly young as well, simply staring up at him. And shaking. "I didn't mean to scare you. Were you still working on it?"

Henry shakes his head vigorously, unable to even breathe. A human had spotted him. And the human was Joey Drew, the very person he wanted to help. But now with the man here, and complimenting his work, the borrower wanted nothing more than to sprint into his small room in the walls and lay there to die alone.

At least he wouldn't be at the hand of a human. Human's might keep him as a pet. Henry wasn't a goddamn pet.

"You can talk son. I won't hurt you," Joey begins.

"YOU'RE A HUMAN!" The man blinks at the outburst, laughing softly when the kid's hands slap over his mouth.

"A human interested in your work."

"But, you're supposed to, to. You know!" Henry exclaims, fear replaced with confusion. Maybe even anger.

Joey hums in thought as he sits in the desk's chair, smiling as he gets on a closer level to the tiny person. His hand doesn't leave what looks to be a homemade grappling hook. But his hand doesn't grab for the artist either.

"I don't really know, sorry. But I love the character you've drawn." Joey's gaze flickers back over the kid, watching as he seems to grow increasingly comfortable at the compliment. "Have a name?"

"Bendy."

"Bendy. That's a weird name." Henry only shrugs, eyes locked on the demon he drew.

"He's more of a Darling Devil, the Dancing Demon known as Bendy. I thought it'd be." The borrower's voice trails off as his head snaps up to Joey, staring as the man laughs softly. It takes a moment but he finally realizes what the human had meant. "My name's Henry! Not Bendy! I'm so sorry Mr. Drew, sir!"

"I like you Henry," Joey smiles, waving a hand at the blunder, enjoying how nervous the kid was. It was a better attitude then Sammy had, or Wally for that matter.

His eyes focus back on the demon, on _Bendy_. The Darling Devil and Dancing Demon that will _guarantee_ steal everyone's hearts.

"Uh, thank you, sir," Henry breathes. He couldn't believe it. He was talking to a human.

Not only that, but the human was _complimenting_ him. A _borrower_. Someone humans see as a pest, a pet, a toy. And yet, Joey was treating him as if he was just a regular teenager. Just a normal person trying to impress someone just like him.

"Say, Henry, would you like to be my lead animator?"

"I'm three inches tall, sir." Henry smiles as Joey Drew laughs again, enjoying the smile he brings to the human's face.

"Bendy will have your personality. But seriously, I'd like you to be the head of my team. Help them when they need pointers for drawing, analyzing every story board made to make sure they're perfect. How does that sound?"

 _It sounds like heaven. Sounds like a dream come true._

 _It also sounds like hell. Sounds like death coming in the most disturbing way possible._

"No human would...think I don't, uh, think I shouldn't tell them what to do?" Henry asks. His eyes become wide as Joey turns horrified.

"Has anyone done that to you? I swear, I'll teach them a lesson. Just tell me who-" Joey's proclamation cuts off as the tiny kid suddenly bursts out laughing. "Are you laughing at me?"

"YES!" Henry exclaims, unable to help himself.

A human was worried for his well being. A human thought no one would w _ant_ to hurt him. A _human_ considered him unstoppable even at inches tall.

"Drew, I am at your service to the end. Henry Ross is now your head animator."

"And Ross will be getting a pay cut for that."


	2. He's A Borrower

Sammy groans as his sheet music is smudged yet again.

He didn't understand the need for the pipes flowing everywhere. Or why he needed a damn ink machine. The man hadn't even told them what it does. For now, it just sits there, his favorite record sitting on a shitty ass pedestal for no reason. Just to add 'pressure' as his boss claimed.

Henry winces as Sammy rubs at his face tiredly, feeling really bad for the man, for all the humans working.

The borrower had been appointed as head animator. And while he was unable to make story boards and the different animation lines, the rest of 'his' team had to. And as Joey commanded for more and more films faster and faster, some of the human's frustration were getting aimed toward him.

Not that he minded it, considering he was considered their superior. But, when someone who's growing angry toward you is an essential giant, one tends to fears for their life, hence why he's on Sammy's desk trying to get another filing of ink. He didn't mean to go back to his borrowing ways and was taking ink without permission, but he couldn't help it. Henry had tried to ask a few humans if he could use some of their supply. Had been polite and asked them before even getting close to their bottles and pens. But...

Let's just say the outcome almost got the borrower swiped off the desk more than once.

Sammy doesn't notice the tiny teenager gathering ink, head still down as he tries to take calming breaths. The musically talented man did, however, feel a presence hovering near him. Immediately thinking it was Joey demanding for yet another damn theme song, his head snaps up, the African American growling angrily.

"I swear to God, Joey. Get the fuck out of my office, and-!"

"SHIT!" Henry yelps, falling back after precariously perching on the rim of the bottle of ink. He just wanted the damn black liquid! He didn't want to die! He just wanted to help!

"Don't fall," Sammy chuckles, carefully snagging the teenager's shirt before gently lifting him back onto the desk.

"Sorry, Mr. Lawrence, sir! I didn't mean-!"

"What? Didn't mean to take my ink?" Sammy smirks, though it falls at seeing Henry's horrified expression.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

The borrower couldn't take it anymore. Even though Wally and Joey had been gracious and kind, Henry had no fucking clue who the hell Sammy would turn out to be. And with the price on his head by every other human, all wanting him to just fuck off and leave them alone, even though they're the ones asking for his goddamn help.

The music director blinks down at Henry as he curls into a frightened ball. He had heard stories of an attitude worth hearing if you pushed him enough, but cowering in fear?

"Why the hell are you so scared, Ross?"

"Everyone else wants to kill me!"

"Everyone..." Sammy's head snaps up toward the stairs, growling as he realizes why the kid didn't even want to be around Joey. The man had gotten anxious at having Henry wondering around more and more, no longer coming back to the studio owner's office at the end of the day. "Alright, Ross. We're taking a trip."

The words left Henry confused, his head lifting in fear only to scream as Sammy's hand descends on him, scrambling away from getting crushed. He then sprints toward his escape route, almost reaching where the jar of ink stood before the palm of the director's hand smashes down on his path way, forcing the borrower to stop short. "I WON'T-"

"Die, I know. Jesus Ross, I'm not going to kill you."

The borrower hesitates at that, breathing heavily as he looks up at the man. The African American still looked bored, as if he had better things to do than sitting there, but there was something in his eyes, something that told Henry the human would never hurt him.

"You really won't?"

"I'm waiting, Ross," Sammy grouses, his bored expression turning into a glare as Henry suddenly smirks up at him. "What the fuck is that thing on your face?"

"It's called I win."

The music director doesn't validate that with a comment, simply sweeping the teenager into his hand before trudging up the stairs. He nearly freezes when miniscule hands grasp at his fingers, instinctually bringing his occupied hand closer to his chest for security.

"You okay, Ross?"

"Just been a long time since someone's held me in a flat palm instead of a fist," Henry responds, surprise covering his features as he watches the world pass by.

"Would you rather I...?"

"I'm okay. But thank you." Sammy couldn't help but smile down at the borrower.

"You know. You're not as annoying as the other idiots down in this hell hole."

"Right back atcha, Sammy."

The human rolls his eyes at that, mouth opening to make some smartass comment, only to snap it shut with a growl as the door to the first floor suddenly opens to reveal Joey Drew himself.

"Sammy, I need-!"

"Can it, Drew. What you need is to talk to your sorry excuse for an animating department."

The studio owner crosses his arms at that, glaring up at the African American with defiance.

"And just what the hell would I be talking to them about?"

"The way they're treating their lead animator."

"The way they're..." Joey's gaze suddenly locks onto Henry in horror, scanning the borrower as a light bulb seems to go off inside him. "You're not hurt, right? They haven't tried to-?"

"Joey, I'm fine. They're just being assholes," the borrower shrugs as he glares up at Sammy.

"More like barely keeping themselves from smashing him like a cockroach."

"Lawrence!"

"I will talk with them," the man states, glaring at both his music director and his lead animator. "But I expect a report on everything you have accomplished and working on. Including everyone else on your team.

"And no, Sammy. I'd like you to assist Henry."

The two simply look away as their boss then quickly leaves through the door he just entered through. Leaving the stairwell silent, Henry then turns back to his now silent companion.

"Thanks for snitching on me."

The music director glares down at the borrower before hesitating, hearing the genuine gratitude behind the rather insulting phrase being used as a 'thank you'. "Thanks for stealing my ink."

"Hey! It's called borrowing!" Henry grins, unable to help himself as Sammy smiles from the comment. He quickly sobers up, though, offering a grateful expression as those brown eyes bigger than his head watch him. "Thank you for telling him about the others. Joey's just a bit-"

"Overbearing? You're not the only one who thinks so." The African American shrugs before scowling the borrower. "If you ever need anything, especially with Drew, just let me know."

Henry nods at that, watching the world rush by before he smirks rather smugly.

"You know, I did leave my grappling hook in your office..."

"It's mine now."

"Fuck you, Sammy!"


	3. He's The Real Creator

Bendy didn't know what happened.

One minute, he was sprinting away from an upset owl, albeit snickering as he apologized, and the next his body felt...different.

No longer was he just cartoon matter that would bend and shape to his will. No longer did he feel a deep connection to Hammerspace, as if there was some sort of filter on his reach. No longer was everything just black and white. Now, now it was, was...

"SERIOUSLY JOEY! WHAT THE FUCK, YOU ASSHOLE!"

Bendy's head whips around to find the source of the voice, recognition bursting inside him at hearing it.

"HENRY!"

"FUCK!"

The borrower didn't know how it happened. One moment, his creation was just a tittle darling devil on a damn page. The next, those gloves he meticulously drew now grabbed him, as if Bendy was...real. And with a New York accent.

"I nevah thought I'd meet ya Hen! Ya don' know how muchah honah this is ta actahlly meet ya!"

Bendy was ecstatic as he held the man in his gloves. Never has he heard a toon meeting their creator! Yet here he is, in the flesh! _Henry_! He had to tell Boris and Alice about this! Had to tell all the toons!

"C'm'n Hen! Ya gotta meet the othah-!"

"Hello Bendy," Joey smiles when those pie-cut eyes finally land on him, making the demon blinking owlishly before he turns to the struggling man in his gloves.

"What th' hell are ya Hen? If Joey's a humahn too, then what are ya? Jus' shoahta?"

"PUT ME DOWN!"

Henry didn't mean to yell at this creation. His heart was thumping too fast and those ink gloves didn't realize how much pressure was being put on him. He didn't want the darling devil to feel bad, but he also didn't want him to kill Henry and feel even worse.

Surprisingly, Bendy only grins mischievously down at the teenager.

"I gottah creatah who c'n't tell me nothin'!"

"I'll tell ya somethin'!" Henry mimics, almost managing to escape Bendy's grasp before the toon tightens his grip again, though being more careful than before. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Henry is a human, per-say, Bendy. He's just a bit smaller," Joey smiles, offering a hand for the toon to put Henry down. Bendy smirks as he carefully gives Henry to the man, laughing at the death glare given.

"You little-!"

"Henry, he's just excited." This makes the borrower immediately calm down, flopping down in Joey's palm. Honestly, he wasn't hurt. Bendy had simply grabbed him quickly and solidly and spoke loudly. Compared to humans, Bendy also didn't really hold him well, more like a full Barbie Doll than a Lego Figure. And besides, Henry couldn't be angry at that adorable little face.

He sure as hell could try to though.

"Sorry fah grabbin' ya, Hen," Bendy begins, tail whipping in shame as he glances away. "I kinda thought ya humahns were all small when I saw ya. Maybe thought the toon world was biggah than yahs. Guess not though."

"I'm sorry for yelling," Henry mutters, offering a smile. "But don't do it again!"

"No prahmises!"


End file.
